It doesn't matter who goes to war, what matters is why
by Goliath56
Summary: When Infantry Combat was introduced alongside Senshado 10 years ago, Bryan had an entire Company of Pravda Shock Troopers to fight alongside with. Now for the 63rd Senshado Trounament, he transferred to Oorai Highschool under 'special' request when they went co-ed, to fill in for their new infantry company. Downgraded to T, but proceed at your own discretion.
1. This isn't battlefield right?

"Just 3 minutes left, hold on comrades!"

"Points B and C have fallen to the enemy comrade Major!"

"No retreat! We stand firm and that will give our reinforcements the chance to flank them!"

"The Corporal's out! Get a medic!"

"We're out of medics! He's gone."

"1 minute left, we will not fall here!"

"Major! The platoons that took over our flanks are coming down on us!"

"The rest of you, get out there and hold them back, I'll handle the front-line from here, good luck"

And with that is how what remained of Pravda's Shock Infantry Company faces their baptism in fire, facing off against Kuromorimine's Brandenburger in a three point capture match which takes the first half of the game, followed by a tank battle which will deploy five minutes after the infantry segment is finished, then surviving units will aid the tank teams in searching and destroying enemy tanks.

Bryan is Pravda team's Company Major and he knows full well how many is opposite his, 8 men each knowing when the next will reload to follow up the suppression, as expected of the Nishizumi-style's discipline, they were the crack-shot of the team, and such skills may only mean that other platoons get more spare men.

"One drum left, full clips on pistols, bingo on grenades,20 seconds left... Ura" He whispered as he bolted out from cover in his last attempt to eliminate the best of the best, instinct was with him all the time, with every attempt to have their muzzle trained on him they were shot with bursts of fire from his SMG, a PPSH-41, the last few fell back a few meters with this loss and he was running out with the magazine and no time to reload. He dropped his main weapon and pulled out two Nagant Revolvers and shot every last one of them in the head. The Brandenburger 1st Platoon was wiped off the floor by one man alone.

"Time's up, Pravda team has captured the center point while Kuromorimine team captured East and West Point. All tank members assemble at the designated zone in five minutes, Shock Troopers are allowed either off the battlefield or rest at their points, medics are arriving to those needing medical attention, signal with flares if any emergency evacuation is needed. That'll be all" The announcer said. With no clear victors we were just there to give our tank teams a nice starting point which is the highlight of the matches.

"To think that one man..." Moaned one the 1st Platoon's casualty

"From Pravda..." Another chipped in.

"To annihilate the best of the best..." Their platoon Sergeant concluded.

"That just means that you guys have to train harder to beat me next time." He replied.

The whole platoon scoffed at his remark, he was too good in his game.

"All units, the battle will resume in 1 minute, those wanting to resume battle please rest and restock as needed." The announcer said. Second round is commencing.

Bryan bid them farewell and good luck and headed for Pravda's main camp, specifically the Commander's tent but before that he went for a restock.

"Who dares disturbs Katyusha in her sleep?" A voice demanded from inside a crib when he entered the tent.

"A lot of people actually,." A gently yet cold voice replied.

"Well, who is it?" She asked again.

"Who else from the male side of the side other than me?" Bryan replied.

"Oh, you're done with the match." Katyusha, the tank team's Commander, said as she gets up from her crib.

"Yeah, and we're 1 minute from starting the second round so you best get ready." He said. Much to Katyusha's surprise.

"Nonna, why didn't you tell me?" Katyusha asked.

"You never asked, besides they announced it." Nonna replied.

"Well, now that you're awake, let's get ready. And Nonna, try not to pamper her too much." Bryan said before leaving.

"That's what its like being his girlfriend huh? Coming in and leaving without any exchange of greeting?" Katyusha teased.

"We're almost late, you should hurry..." Nonna replied before starting to drift off.

"Nonna?" Katyusha said, bringing her back to reality.

"It's nothing. Hurry up." She reassured before carrying her above her shoulders and bringing her out.

"All teams are at their positions, round two of Pravda vs Kuromorimine will begin, now!" The PA announced and the battlefield raged with engine noise and cannon fire immediately as the sandwiched Pravda tries to get out the most of the outflanked Kuromorimine and escape the sandwich as soon as possible.

"Enemy infantry attacking from the West! Major, they're yours!" The radio buzzed and that was what Bryan would do.

He stormed out of the building which Point Center is placed at and was met with small arms fire, the tanks were too busy facing their opponents so he would be safe from them.

"Return fire! Sergeant Romanov, get your team around their Left side. AT teams focus on the tanks, two of you follow me, the rest provide covering fire! Let's go." He said as they moving along the right side of their cover.

Bryan POV

"I heard that was quite the cold conversation you had with Nonna." Yuri, a Sergeant commented, someone he caught wind of my exchange at the tent.

"Well, when I have one minute left to stock up and get ready, going into the tent and check up on them was the least I could do." I replied.

"And what would be the most? A-" He tried to tease.

"Uh Sergeant I don't think we should be discussing that in the middle of the finals." A Corporal decided to cut him off,

"No time, we deal with those Burgers you get to hear his teasing all over again." I said.

"You make it sound like I wouldn't want to get rid of them fast." The Corporal sighed.

We made it the the far right of what remains of our cover, the exit to the building, the enemy hasn't spotted us but a portion of them are trying to get in through here.

"Yuri, there's a catwalk up there, you should get a better line of sight up there, Corporal stay with me, we'll ambush them down here." I ordered while getting to where I believe would get the most damage out of them for us.  
"Katyuchi, how are the tanks?" I asked

"Since when did you get to call me Katyuchi?! Anyways we're still doing fine but we need a way out, the doors are closed and the openings are under heavy fire to move out of. We're stuck!" She replied, or scolded.

"New plan, Yuri when you're up there, the controls to the warehouse's main doors should be up there... if this is a warehouse, it is right?"

"I think so, but from the looks of it the controls are up there- under fire!" The Corporal replied before being under fire from the Brandenburger who have arrived and now outside, our ambush had failed but I'm not giving ground.

"Throw a grenade at them, that'll give me time to get closer." I ordered and the Corporal followed, the grenade bounced over their cover which caused some to try and get away which gave us a chance to fire at them and move up. The grenade went off and unsurprisingly there were no casualties.

"Yuri, once you're done provide covering fire up there, I'm sure glad this radio isn't bound to time periods."

"Bryan, the doors are opening, thanks for your help! All tanks move out!" Katyusha ordered.

Now's my chance, they're probably confused when the doors are opening and I get to fire a few shots and get them.

"Corporal, cover me!" I ordered as I bolted out of my cover which is just a few boxes which are impervious to those paintball-ish rounds. My Nagant revolvers got all the attackers on this flank and the Corporal picked off the stragglers. We have secured the exit, and the tanks are rolling out. I choose to push on under the tank's escort.

"All teams give me a sit-rep."

"This is Sergeant Romanov, we held off the infantry on the left side , the tanks are advancing and we're hitching a ride."

"Sergeant Borov here, the AT team picked off a Tiger and a few Pz IIIs, how they got that Tiger is beyond me, enemy Armour is retreating and we're pushing on wards."

"All teams good work. Keep advancing, and leave no man nor Armour standing in your wake."

"URA!" They all replied as I saw the battle unfold. Infantry charging a disoriented Brandenburger after a failed attack, with damaged tanks trying to make quick repairs and fall back while Pravda's move up for the kill.

"How's the East side going?" I asked

"Quite smoothly, Nonna's in-charge since that side is mostly armor with some lightly armed infantry escorts." Katyuchi replied.

I pondered for a while and called down Yuri.

"Take care of this Corporal and try to link up with Borov, I'm going to the East side." I said as I find a Anti-Tank rifle with spare ammunition.

"To take care of Nonna right? Try not to do couple stuff in the middle of battle." He teased.

"S-Shut up, good luck out there."

I blushed a bit having told that, after all Me and Nonna are a couple but I have been ordered specifically not to be all comfy when around her so as to maintain a 'sense of professionalism' she said.

"Nonna, I'm coming over to the East side to provide support."

"We're doing fine here, you should focus on finding their flag tank."

"The rest of my Shock Troopers will do that, I have an Anti-Tank rifle with me, focus on their heavies, leave the rest to me."

I stormed straight into the enemy's tank line after exiting the warehouse, with Nonna's IS 2 sniping Tigers and Panthers from afar, I got up close and personal with their Pz IIIs and Ivs and with some luck, scored a few kills on their Panthers.

"All tanks destroyed, Katyuchi how's it looking?"

"Stop with the Katyuchi will you? We've chased them to a cliff side with the flag tank behind them, they're running- a Pz III fell down!. Is that their commander? Doesn't matter hurry fire at their flag tank!" She said before I hear the sound of cannon fire.

"All units cease fire, Kuromorimine's flag tank is hit and disabled. Pravda is victorious." The PA announced ordering a ceasefire.

"Quite the anti climatic end for a final round." I contemplated.

"We did win." Nonna replied.

"So... I'll see we'll meet at the usual place?" I asked.

"... y-yeah." Nonna replied blushing, which caused me to blush too.

"Um, can the two of you take this at a later time, we just won and need to go back for repairs and be refueled." One of the tank crew reminded us of where we are and I hurriedly got back to my Company.

[2 hours later, back at the Pravda's school-ship, Tank team hangar]

"This is to victory!" Katyusha shouted as she raised a bottle of non-alcoholic vodka.

"Victory!" The rest cheered, the school prepared a party for us, and it is held here.

And while the rest of the team are having their party, Nonna and I are outside on the furthest edge of the Kiev carrier's landing strip, enjoying the ocean breeze.

"So where are you transferring to?" Nonna asked.

"Oorai High school, they need members for a fresh Shock Trooper unit and sort of forced me there. You know Dad and all." I replied.

"When is that?"

"Tomorrow after the internal one vs all boys match."

"So we will face each other next time?"

"Yup."

"Not until we graduate huh..."

"Mhm..."

"Somehow I feel like I should be more dramatic about it."

"Like 'No please Bryan, don't go! I can't live without you!'?"

I was met with a good whack to the head.

"I'm sorry."

"But promise me a few things." She asked.

"Say them first. I'm suspicious of your terms."

"1) Come back here when summer vacation starts. 2) No flirting with other girls." Were her demands.

"The 1st one is a given, but the 2nd... there a lot of nice girls there, you can't blame me for their temptation- owowow!" I was interrupted with a strong pull on my ear.

"Ok ok ok I'll do it, I'll do it!" I contempted.

"That's your promise, you better keep it." She pouted.

"Buuut, every document has to be sealed fr confidentiality." I said and looked at her blue eyes, she gets my hint and inches closer.

From afar, Katyusha peers from the carrier's bridge with a telescope, with the rest of the team from both the tank girls and infantry boys having caught wind and has stuffed the bridge full trying to take a peek. As we shared a deep kiss under the setting sun.

"So what was that one vs all match about."

"A simple farewell match, imagine the company decided to mutiny against me and I have to send them packing."

"That simple?"

"What else?"

 **And that is it for my first chapter, not my first attempt at writing but hey better than not trying. Do expect frequent uploads like once every few weeks this month and next but it may decline to once a month once August arrives since I have school and exam stuff.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy! (I should put this at the front but it should do well here.)**


	2. He's too good at his game!

**Greeting readers, thanks for staying around for the second chapter, to clarify some things, when chose a company sized team for the infantry combat, I used Wikipedia's lowest approximation of 80 men, with a highest of 100, but I would aim higher into a Battalion to make them a match for the tanks, and my OC is names such since I can't think of any Japanese name for him so I lent my no-longer in use nickname to him. But I'll try to give him one by the end of this story, he is going places after -all. So without further ado, our 1vs79 match!**

"Good morning, comrades of Pravda, as you all know, the boys are holding a 1 vs all match on this carrier as farewell for our company Major Bryan, other than his awkward name he has kept his official name from everyone on this ship, no one knows why but we all know he is a legend here." The loudspeaker crackled across the school ship. "Now to repeat once again, all non-combatants are to remain in either the school building or the shopping area as both are non-fire zones, combatants are not allowed to fire off any weaponry or engage in hand-to-hand combat in these zones. We will start in twenty minutes."

On one side, seventy-nine boys are preparing to the teeth, split into six squads led by a Sergeant, all six were under Bryan's mentorship and the most combat-active one gets to be promoted to the next Major, and next top four Sergeants as Lieutenants. On the other side, Bryan is resting on Nonna's lap in the garden.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She asked.

"I am, after I win I will miss this lap so I'm making sure I don't regret half-way in battle." He replied.

"But you have less than five minutes left." She said.

"I guess so, how long have I been resting here?" He asked.

"Since we met this morning and has breakfast." She replied while stroking his head.

"I guess that is enough time well spent, my equipment is since yesterday anyways so I just need to restock on ammo in one minute's time anyways." He said as he got up, followed by Nonna.

"This is goodbye then." Nonna said.

"Yup." He replied as the two kissed again, without the peering eyes of the entire school this time.

"And now for all that we have been waiting for, Pravda's company Major versus his 79 comrades on the entire Pravda schoolship, objective is the elimination of the high-value target in each team, for the Major's team is Bryan himself, and for other team is Sergeant Vasily. Do mind not to enter the decks below the ship or the Bridge." The loudspeaker crackled again.

"Both teams, are you ready?" One of the judges asked.

"Pravda's 79 men are ready! We outnumber you, we will surely defeat you." Vasily replied with confidence, having shouldered a DP27/28 LMG and a Mosin Nagant sniper rifle and donned a camouflaged suit and his scouts behind him as his motivation.

"What did I teach you, never underestimate your opponent, Pravda's former company Major, Bryan, is ready." He replied. With a PPSH SMGs and dual Tokarev pistols which deviates from his usual revolvers, he is only wearing Pravda's combat uniform with no forms of camouflage, yet remaining confident as well.

"Both teams, please bow." The judge requested, and we followed. "The match shall now begin, both teams please get in position, you have two minutes."

The carrier was all quiet, everyone is everywhere, all six squads are in position, with Vasily in-charge of the scouts, who are looking fervently for any signs of movement from their opponent, Vasily himself is just getting comfortable in a chapel bell-tower listening for reports from the other Sergeants.

"Hey Vasily. Its Yuri" Yuri called in.

"Yeah?"

"You sitting in the bell-tower all day isn't going make their wedding go off earlier you know that right?" He joked.

"Oh shut up-" He replied before he was interrupted.

"This is Sergeant Romanov! Bryan just broke through my squad, the first line is breached! Also we're out" Romanov reported over the radio.

"All units on the first line fall back to the second! Scouts what are you doing? Find him!"

"Called it, he's here! Second line has made contact with Bryan!" Yuri said as gunfire was heard over his end of the radio.

Bryan POV

Guess shock combat made its worth for the first line, didn't waste too much on it either, this spread out and even gunfire, this is Yuri's way of battle, make sure the enemy has nowhere to advance until reinforcements arrive to storm their position. I peeked out only for them to notice me immediately and focus their fire, good news, these bullets are like paintball, no penetration of sorts, bad news, they leave bruises.

"Not much options for me here." I whispered as I peeked out again to check for reinforcements before retracting in just as the rounds come in.

"Let's see, four smoke, six sticks of TNT. For these suckers one bundle of joy will do." I said as I tied a smoke grenade after setting it off together with a lit TNT. When it started smoking I tossed it out of my cover straight at them

It sort of worked, whoever was in the immediate area of where the grenade landed got away before it blew and the rest stayed put but got stunned by a smoke grenade that somehow exploded. Their sergeant is maintaining his composure and keeping his squad together but it bought me enough time to pick them off with my pistols again.

"Yuri here, we're out. Second line is breached." He said, before relaxing on top of a piece of rubble.

"Hey boys, drinks' on me after we're done!" I shouted as I pushed forward before reinforcements made it, leaving a bunch of cheering boys lying on a pile of barricades.

"Now all that's left is the main HQ." I said before realizing what I did wrong there and bolted into the store beside me before a volley of paintball filled the streets, I forgot they had snipers.

Vasily POV

"Comrade Vasily, the scouts have cornered Bryan into a store off the street, we do not have a clear shot but we have all exits covered, please send reinforcements." The scouts reported in as I watched in their general direction. This ship is so damn big I can't see where they are.

"Well, keep him there, the rest will surround him."

"This is Georgy, my squad shall storm this puny building and claim our kill!" Georgy radioed.

"No! You will stay put and not let him out of there-"

"Um, comrade Sergeant, we have bad news."

"What?... Oh" I exclaimed as I looked at a line of smoke trails from where I assume the scouts are at.

"And the bad news is?" I asked.

"Numerous casualties, he blasted through the walls of that building and the next few, we couldn't get away in time and got caught in the blasts. Also, he's coming your way, fast." The scouts radioed before ending transmission. I am done for.

I readied the best I could and waited for him below at the chapel, then he arrived.

Bryan POV

I dusted off the rest of the rubble and dust off my uniform as I approached the chapel, the rest of everyone are probably still stunned by the demolition and won't be able to catch up with me. And the only place that makes sense for someone using a sniper is a tower. And the only place fir for that is this chapel.

"I see you made it." Vasily called out from the steps as I entered. He piled up sandbags in-front of the altar with the Degtarev machine gun.

"Not much effort needed, just a bit of off-handed tactics and not going by the book." I replied.

I think he took exception to that as he sprinted for his machine gun which he should've placed himself there before hand, and fired on me as I rolled towards on of the pillars.

"Hey, no weapons or use of force in holy ground!" I taunted.

"Screw you!" He shouted back.

"No foul language either Vasily!" I shouted as I sprayed a few rounds at him with my PPSH which I saved for this battle which I have to end quickly before the rest gets here.

As he fired continuously I waited, for that sweet few seconds of reload time for me to score my kill. And that time was now as the paintballs stopped flying and drums clipping away was heard and I moved out of cover to aim. But I was faced with a Nagant barrel in the face and before that round got me I was safe back in cover.

"The divines will surely bring down retribution for this!" I taunted again, using the reload times to get a good shot before he fires again.

"I'll send my repents soon, but first I'll deal with you!" He shouted again.

I moved out of cover with full confidence this time with him not knowing why. And when trying to take the next shot, his rifle went click. He got confused and tried to reload but he forgot his stripper clips.

"You always brought separate rounds to battle, and this Mosin Nagant here only has five rounds. You lose." I explained as I fired the remaining rounds of paintball at him.

"The high-value target is eliminated, the Major wins!" The announcer said over the loudspeakers and the crowd cheered, although they were confident that the 79 men would overpower him in minutes.

"Thank you for joining us on this match, and this is also our infantry team's Major's last match before he transfers to Oorai Girls High School. So this will be goodbye then-" before she was interrupted.

"Goodbye!" Another announcer decided to cut in.

"Get off me, I have an announcement to make! And for the damaged buildings' owners, you're houses and stores will be repaired in a few weeks so please stay in the school's public apartments until the repairs are finished." she said before more decided to cut in and the loudspeakers gave up from the high-pitched wails and shut themselves off.

As Bryan had promised, the boys had a farewell party of their own with all drinks on him. When it was time he bid farewell to a bunch of crying boys whole somehow get drunk off non-alcoholic vodka and went for the docking area below deck.

As he was on the way, Nonna and Katyusha were waiting for him at the hatches, Katyusha was wearing her usual senshado uniform but Nonna's attire is one that would go down as the stuff of legends. A traditional Russian dress, no doubt he was beyond surprise that her wardrobe has such clothing and was utterly touched by this sight, Katyusha still asked Nonna to carry her but after bumping her head when going down the stairs and the low ceiling height, she decided to walk.

The ship was waiting for him. It was a late-war model of a LST used by the Allied Navy, of all ships under direct ownership of the ministry they decided to remain true to the WW2 theme even in transports.

The couple shared one last kiss before Bryan walked through the planks wearing the Pravda uniform with an officer cap while carrying his luggage of belongings, the rest of his company and the girls' team were looking from the deck above and waved at him. He gave them a long and still salute while tearing. The rest followed suit and afterwards he watched the ship disappear on the horizon before entering the ship hull for some rest until his arrival at his new school, Oorai High School.

 **And here we have it, our second chapter. At least 300 over words fewer than the first chapter though I think this is already too long for one chapter, feel free to ask for more per though if that is fine with you since I have plenty to write for this and subsequent stories. Well school is starting next week so I will be busy until December but I'll try to be consistent with the chapter releases which is like once per week? I won't drag on for too long you can bet my anxiety on that, although if I predict a delay in anything I'll be sure to notify my dear readers.**


	3. How did he do that! Can he do that!

**Greetings readers, as school as started things would get rather busy these days but I still keep up on my promise and deliver I shall. Thank you dearly for the reviews to date, and for the new follow and favourites thank you for your faith that you have placed in me to give you new chapters every so often, and without ado, Chapter 3!**

The LST transport is approaching the Oorai schoolship and will tether to each other in the next thirty minutes or so, meanwhile underneath the bulk Bryan having woke up early was cleaning his war gear after having breakfast of bread and 3-in-1 milk tea that he always brews for himself when Nonna is not there to prepare breakfast for him since her priority is on Katyusha who somehow acts like a baby when she does not receive her breakfast, and how she became Pravda's commander was beyond him but he was also too afraid to ask Nonna as it would be the same as poking at Mama bear and asking whether her Cub was adopted.

The Oorai schoolship was nowhere near the size of Pravda's Kiev-class, but a under-performing school can only afford so much anyways, when the LST approached the Starboard side of the schoolship, no one was there to receive him, after the LST has tethered and Bryan boarded his new school, unloaded his luggage and bid farewell to his ride, the President of the Student Council and Vice-Presidents arrived to 'formally' receive him.

"Welcome to Oorai, hope you have a nice stay, Bryan is it?" The shortest among the three greeted.

"Yes , that will be me. So am I the only one that's in this new club of yours?" He asked.

"Yup, we can't suddenly accommodate seventy boys in this school with our budget and you're the cheapest to bring over." She replied.

"Calling me cheap... that's all you asked for?" He grunted.

"Is there a problem? We can always send you back!" The bespectacled one scolded.

"Now now Momo-chan, they did say we can only call over one, and he is the best. Sending him back would mean giving up on the next tournament, you know what that would mean for our school." The girl with a appreciable buxom said.

"Call me Momo!" Momo retorted.

"Okay okay, that's enough, I'm Anzu, Student Council President of Oorai Highschool. Here are my Vice-Presidents, Koyama Yuzu and Kawashima Momo." She introduced herself and her colleagues and extending a hand out to shake which I obliged.

"So, when will other guys come in?" He asked.  
There as silence among the three, they looked at each other with worry, Bryan still does not know the biggest disadvantage in his time as an Infantry man.

"There is no 'other guy'." Anzu broke the silence.

"You're fighting alone." Momo added.

"You are all we can afford until they decide to resume funding." Yuzu finished.

"So, having to keep the school open for at least six months is to have me transfer here as a student and win the tournament next year?" he asked.

"Yes, that was the condition, so you'll have to fight their teams of 30 over or whatever you infantry boys bring... alone." She explained while Bryan contemplated with this fact for a while.

Much to their surprise, he took out his phone and called someone.

"Hello? Is this still Nishizawa? Surprised you haven't graduate yet-... ok ok sorry, listen let's make a bet again... no you're gonna love this one its a real handicap, but the stakes are higher today. Winner does the loser a big deal of a favour." He said while the trio looked with confusion, until he ended his call and explained.

"I called up a 'training exercise' with Chihatan, they have something I need though they won't give it for free."

"What's that?" They asked.

"It includes but not limited to: ammunition, materials, tank parts and cash. I can ask for anything but they can do the same if I lose. Assuming I can." He joked before following the Presidents' lead to his apartment.

"You'll be living here, the second storey, last door to the left. We cleaned it up before you arrived, can't say much what you'll do with your luggage, they came with you. The boat should arrive tomorrow for your 'match'.Have fun." Anzu said before leaving.

"Lessons start next week Bryan, don't be late or the Morals Committee will have your head." Momo warned before leaving with Anzu., leaving a confused Bryan who isn't scared of any Morals Committee in Pravda, the only person he could possibly relate to would be Nonna but that is too extreme.

The next day, Bryan lined up all of his equipment he would need for the match against Chihatan: A Mosin Nagant w/ sniper attachment with a bayonet fixed on it, 7 clips in reserve and plenty of mines to spare. This time he did not bring his signature twin handguns since Chihatan would be attacking en masse with their banzai charge, not so good for their tank corp but devastating for infantry.

The two sides met on an open plain with lush green hills to the North, a river running the West side, and a forest to the South. Bryan brought himself, Nishizawa, 120 men in total, 80 of them are mounted on horseback, with rubber spears meant for riot control, now they have 80 of them, and though it is not enough to count as an out it is quite painful to be hit by it from something fast like a horse.

"News say that you defeated your own company Bryan, but since this is an unofficial match I have here 120 brave souls against you..." He chuckles "you can give up while you still can."

"We'll see." He said calmly, without any change in composure.

The judges remained the same, explaining the rules of our match and that each side has 20 minutes to prepare, and so long as no member is injured, close-quarters combat is allowed, the usage of melee weapons is limited only to horseback riders, footmen are only allowed to use their firearms for defence so on and so forth...

20 minutes later, both sides were ready, Chihatan lined their men as such, with horsemen in a spearhead formation at the front, and the rest in scattered platoons, each led by a sergeant, their commander is at the back with his bodyguards., and Oorai's Bryan was nowhere to be seen. It was not until their lead horseman was shot in the torso and they traced it all the way to the hills at the end did they realize where he is.

"He out-ranged us! All units charge forward, we have to reach him!" Nishizawa shouted, and his men sprinted forward.

The second surprise waiting for them was that the entire field was laced with mines, not every inch but just enough to make them think that it is, Bryan is no war god anyway, the horsemen were the first to suffer casualties, the scattered infantry behind them were the next victims after the calvary screen. The remaining survivors continued to be picked off by Bryan's sniper fire from less than 500m away, while they almost made it, their casualties are numerous and they are too afraid to move forward, effectively, they are pinned by one man. ( **Explanation: The mines laid are not explosive, they are only able to cause at most breathing difficulties or an allergy reaction to its contents, all of which were covered in the briefing before being recruited into the infantry team, the mine release a spray of paint which indicates who was hit, small specks indicate injury, while large splashes indicate elimination. Under regulations, such mines are not allowed to be modified.)**

Seeing his men terrified, Nishizawa have his bodyguards standby behind the infantry and eliminate any and all deserters while he himself charged forward, a valiant attempt to catch up to Bryan who is now less than 100m away from the commander, some of the infantrymen was inspired by their brave commander and also followed suit before being picked away by the sniper, but when he had to stop and prepare for CQC, they took the opportunity to charge forward.

A baffled Nishizawa couched his lance and aimed his lance at the head of the monster responsible for the elimination of over half of his 120 strong army.

Nishizawa's lance and his desperation for Bryan's elimination was countered briefly by a smack from Bryan's rifle and a sweep for the horse's legs which Nishizawa jumped away from, coming in again for another charge, his horse was unfortunately shot down by Bryan's rifle who he has no time to reload before having to block Nishizawa's spear which is his only weapon against the sniper. Bryan unfixed his bayonet and slashed away the lance and the two clashed again this time Nishizawa swings his lance overhead which was easy to dodge but used the rear end as a quarterstaff, Bryan could not find an opening to make a counter and reverse this match because of the flurry of attacks made with the staff, but with the rest of the infantry storming uphill he had to do something.

Opportunity struck during the transition back to using the sharp end of the lance which was to slash it forward and reeling it back into ready-position. Bryan used the rifle to guard against it, with his shoulder to support it, and slid along the pole of the lance and dealt the killing blow, only to miss when he tripped backwards, Nishizawa used his spear to brace himself and counter Bryan's attack with a direct stab for his chest, but barely made it as his opponent grabbed the shaft and pushed it aside, counters followed by more counters the two Commanders' duel had no end point in sight, if the infantry pushing up the hill despite the mines is a given and it would spoil the fun with bullets splashing either of them, however the two of them are getting fatigued and one of them would have to give up soon.

Just as the first few of Chihatan's infantryman reach the top of this bloody hill laced with mines, he saw two man still standing staring at each other and panting, they are out of breath and as they charge each other one more time the rifleman raises his rifle and aims carefully, to find the perfect shot and win the day for themselves, but he wasn't really sure what happened, he only saw his commander and his opponent pass each other, and collapse, he went over to check on his commander, he pass out due to fatigue, but there it was, on his throat, an deep orange slash that shows Bryan's bayonet went through, and went through it did as when he touched it there was blood mixed in it.

"Commander is knocked out, Oorai wins!" The loudspeakers boomed as the whistle is blown to signal the end of combat.

Everyone who were injured during the battle were taken to field hospitals since weaponry used in these kinds of games needed minor attention except for shell shock victims who ha, but Bryan and Nishizawa were taken to the hospital for overexertion. As agreed, Bryan is to be given a year worth of military resources at Chihatan's expense. Anzu went to Bryan's ward to check up on him she wouldn't want her best soldier to die, and maybe incur Nonna's wrath. But he seems fine and is playing Tetris on his phone while waiting to be discharged.

"Chihatan sent word, whatever it is that you won will be shipped over the following week. Good work out there" Anzu congratulated.

"Thanks, and you don't suppose I get any medical leave for this?" He said

"No, as soon as you're free to go, return to school like normal rest well now" Anzu replied before taking her leave, leaving a sulking Bryan.

After spending a night at the hospital, with no further complications the doctor deemed him fit to be discharged, since his belongings are already sent back to his apartment and it is the weekend, he gets the day off, until Monday comes.

As Bryan spends the remaining year in boredom, elsewhere a Nishizumi was cast out of her home for failing to win the Senshado tournament, and as she packs her luggage which is to be shipped to her new home in Oorai, she receives a letter, in it was a picture, of her family, with her sister, mom, dad... and a brother, signed at the back with his name:

"Dear Miho, it's been very long since we've met, and I heard that you are also transferring to Oorai, its because of Mom isn't it? Maho should also have a letter and please don't tell Mom that I've returned, I would like to make the new more personal. See you at Oorai

-Mashiro 'Bryan' Nishizumi". ( **Out of room to include a ending cuz I want it to stay at three pages)**


	4. Officially the Episode 1 of the anime

**First, an apology, I've been procrastinating a lot out there since school is out and recently I realized that the filler Chapter I puked out was too ridiculous to fit into the GuP universe so in an attempt to pull that out it turned into an 'update' so I sort of lied there but here is the new chapter. Not seeking forgiveness since I do do this as a past-time but I do feel sort of obligated to come out with a new chapter since I have sort of built up some loyal followers. I've kept that Wolfenstein-ish chapter on my thumb drive for the future, it is part of Bryan's backstory but is irrelevant due to the series I am writing this fanfic on. So here's Chapter 4! (Also ignore the disclaimer from Chapter 3 regarding 3.5, new readers coming here thinking there will be a 'Wolfenstein' chapter I apologize for disappointing you) Also from this point on it is Ep1 of the GuP series so beware of spoilers**

It was early in the morning, where the ferry from Kumamoto is scheduled to arrive, the Oorai schoolship was docked in harbour just for that. Bryan was up early, half awoke but did brush up unlike his usual off days since he would still be asleep despite being someone from Pravda where it is a perpetual military camp but a stubborn person barely changes his habits. But this morning is an exception, his little sister Miho is transferring to Oorai, and the ferry is about to arrive, in fact it is just over the horizon and would dock in 20 minutes or so. Awhile later the council trio arrived, part of their job is to welcome the new student too.

The wait was significantly boring since for the whole 20 minutes they are sitting there watching a ferry approaching the docks, but eventually it did, the luggage was unloaded as did the other passengers coming from Kumamoto. A light-brown haired shorty passed by underneath him, with the difference being 20cm he couldn't quite catch her from the crowd, not until the council trio greeted her first

"Welcome to Oorai, Nishizumi-san. We're from the Student Council" Anzu said while shaking her hand.

"Ah Miho , didn't quite see you there." Bryan called out.

"Its always you that would miss me." Miho contemplated

"Of course I do, we haven't seen each other in years!" He replied.

"That's not the point-" She tried to rebutt but was met with a hug

"Shhh, blame Mom and Dad for giving me the genes that make me tall, nice to see you again Miho." He whispered.

"Mhm, welcome back." She replied, enjoying his warmth (he did drink a cup of hot coffee and ate bread)

While the two were standing there, the council trio were watching, one had a look of disgust seeing two teenagers hugging so closely, and another enjoying two siblings' happy reunion.

"If I may interrupt your joyous reunion, I have to explain how our school works to... Miho Nishuzumi-san, so Bryan you would kindly excuse us." Anzu interrupted and dragged Miho away.

"I settle the luggage Miho, have fun with them." Bryan said as he waved them goodbye. Miho replied with a wave before she was tugged away by the trio.

 **And that is all for this chapter- I'm kidding don't leave. This is just to skip to the next day. Now imagine our protag here is unpacking Miho's luggage and cleaning her apartment with some background music for the next 10 minutes of your time, until it transitions to the next day... or you can listen to me explain further on this Infantry Combat I've come up with... or you can skip to the next paragraph where the story continues. So couple questions will be most likely regarding the mines, munitions and melee weapons. I've sort of stolen the idea of a substance that negates the communications from the brain to the affected body part where this oil-based paint sticks on, the mines have been explained away at great effort since I have to come up with an excuse of how they don't kill the person but the principle remains, a oil-based paintlike substance that is orange to indicate non-lethal, that renders the affected body part where it hits to go limp, and if shot enough times the casualty would most of the time drop 'dead' or immobile until recovered (I'll leave how they get him out of that to you), melee weapons have a thinner one to prevent splashing due to the paint being a liquid (duh) and in small dots are most of the times harmless but the 'Death by a thousand papercuts' but the minimum size of that dot would be the size of a US quarter (minimum you hear?), and that should take up 10 minutes to digest so onwards with the story.**

It was the next day, having everything unpacked Miho only had to get herself oriented with her new home (as guided by her big brother), then settled in for the night as Bryan goes back to his apartment few streets down. The alarm clock rang, a drowsy Miho Nishizumi wakes up, looks at the time, while thinking she still studies in the rigid military-esque school of Kuromorimine, she panicked as she got ready for school, until she realized she is wearing her new Oorai school uniform did she recognize where she is now, however she remained punctual to set off, double checking whether the door is locked, and off she goes to Oorai High School. (I'll spare you the details of her journey to school since there is always the anime) At the entrance she sees a triplet, wearing an armband with '風紀' written on it, so it became obvious who they are, the morals committee. As she passed by them, one of the triplets started shouting, there was a latecomer, no two of them. One of them was an extremely drowsy girl wearing the same uniform and the one behind her was- Miho rubbed her eyes to make sure she isn't seeing things. The boy wearing the school's uniform running towards them was none other than Bryan, how could he be late? Miho asked herself the same question, but didn't mind it too much since she had to attend classes, leaving the two behind to get scolded.

Time passed by further and it was lunchtime. Miho wanted to get some lunch but realized, as a pair of girls walked by asking each other what should they eat, that she hadn't made any friends here. Not until a tall black haired womanlike beauty and her companion, a ginger (poor thing... sorry) called out to Miho.

"Saori, you startled her."

"Oh sorry about that."

"Again, would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Huh?!" A more startled Miho replied.

"So you did make friends huh Miho." Bryan said

"O-Of course I did idiot!" An embarrassed Miho pouted

"Let's not get angry in front of your new friends now, so have you three exchange names yet?" He asked.

"Ah this is Takebe Saori, and this is Isuzu Hana. Saori's birthday is June 22nd and Hana's birthday is December 16th ." Miho recited. While a confused Bryan, Saori and Hana looks at her, she startled again and said

"I-I memorize the class roster so I can make friends easier." And she looks down embarrassed again.

"Haha its ok, it worked didn't it? First day and look two new friends." He encouraged her which Miho lights up again with a "Mhm!".

"So this must be the rumoured 'Guy' that transferred a few weeks ago, quite the looker isn't he." Saori said.

"It runs in the blood, look how cute my lil' sis came to be." He said laughing while petting Miho's head, leaving her flustered.

"Stop teasing me Onii-san, you make me look bad." She complained.

"Ah sorry, couldn't help it." He apologized

"So you two are siblings!" Saori exclaimed.

"I can see the resemblance between you two, but you two didn't transfer on the same day?" A curious Hana asked.

"Ah I was in Pravda High before I was here, lil' Miho here was from Kuromorimine High."

"Why's that?" A more curious Saori plied in.

"Saori, its rude to ply into people's family affairs, something happened so they're in separate schools." Hana scolded Saori  
"It's ok, it's ok, yeah we had sort of a family fallout and I had to go with Dad while Miho and her Big Sister Maho stayed with Mom.

"Hey have you heard, the Student Council is bringing back Senshado." Saori said

"Are you interested?" Hana asked.

"Of course I am, the only way to being a proper woman and fishing up all the guys." Saori said as she got all excited. Leaving the others a bit tongue tied.

After lunch, Miho and her friends parted ways with Bryan and went back to class. A while later, three students walked in they were on the topic of what electives to join, that was when the student council walked in to their class. While the whole class is looking at them thinking why are they here, Momo looks around and points for Anzu where Miho is.

"Yo Miho!" She calls out to her.

"Huh? Me?" She replied with a surprised look.

"Come with us for a bit, we need to talk." Anzu motions towards the door.

Outside:

"Hey when you choose which elective to join, remember to join Senshado, ok?" Anzu asks

"But isn't there no Senshado in this school?" Miho asks

"We're bringing it back this year." Momo replied.

"But I came to this school because there is no Senshado!" Miho retorted.

"Then it must be fate!" Anzu 'encouraged' her.

For the rest of class, Miho sits on her desk with an empty stare just like when the three left her in the hallway. Thinking she is unwell, the teacher asks her to take a rest in the Infirmary.

"There's a lot of students calling in sick today, make sure you take care of yourselves." The nurse says as she goes off to tend to other matters.

Peeking from under the sheets to see whether the nurse is gone, Saori and Hana calls out to Miho:

"Miho?"

"Are you all right?"

As Miho starts to move to sit upright she is interrupted by Saori telling her not to move so much.

"If you want to leave school early, I can go get your bag."

"What did the Student Council tell you anyways Miho?" Saori asks.

Miho shortly explains that she is forced to join the Senshado team. Then they discussed why she has to join the team and Miho explaining that she is from a lineage of Senshado players. Just then, the PA system was turned on, calling all students to assemble in the school hall. There the clueless students are told to sit down as the Student Council showed to them the available electives they can join. Bryan was up on the VA controls upstairs since being the only guy in school doesn't guarantee a harem paradise.

After a short promotional video about Senshado, the Student Council went up on stage again and gave a few points on why they should join the Senshado elective: free food vouchers, tardiness excuses and triple credits for the course.

Upstairs a bored Bryan is watching from the window at three small figures trying to convince the audience about something after showing them a video about tanks, although he does know that it is Senshado. Afterwards he caught up with them to discuss what electives Miho, Saori and Hana intend to join. Saori wants to get her hands on the boys and Hana wanting to participate in something more active, Bryan, well he has only the school IC teams to sign up since the rest are meant for girls and girls are discouraged to join IC since it is very tiring and not meant for them in the first place.

The next day, before they were about to turn in their forms, they glanced over each others'. As what you would expect, Saori and Hana chose Senshado but Miho chose another elective to join.

"Sorry, but I really came to this school because I don't want to join Senshado!" She apologized.

But she was surprised when the two of them changed their electives to be the same as Miho's

"Don't do that, you wanted to join Senshado don't you?"

"Its ok, we're better together!"

"You might start remembering things you don't want to recall if you join Senshado after all. I don't want to see a friend suffer."

"I'm doing what the guy I'm dating wants from me anyways so its ok!"

After submitting their forms, they went to the cafeteria for lunch, the whole place is buzzing with people excited to join Senshado, trying to get some distraction from, they decided to buy some sweet potatoes where Oorai is famous for. But sadly the PA system came up again, and a familiar voice spoke.

"Miho Nishizumi report to the Student Council immediately, report to the Student Council immediately."A voice spoke.

Clearly scared Miho shivers but is calmed down by her two friends saying that they'll go with her.

Inside the Student Council room, Miho with her two friends standing behind her faced the President and her two aides, Bryan came in later due to the commotion and stood by the door ready to back his sister.

Showing them the elective form, "What is the meaning of this?" Momo asks

"Was signing up too hard for you?"

"The other students have next to no experience!"

"Its over, its all over for our school."

While Miho's friends retaliate for her, until Anzu says: "You might want to stop blabbing, I can get you kicked out of school. The three recoils from the revelation but immediately responds again, siding with Miho's decision to not do Senshado, while Miho herself is contemplating whether she should for her friends' sake. Flashbacks of the thundering tracks flashes in her mind, the image of the fearsome Tiger 1, her previous school's staple tank, its roaring engines and imposing cannon. Bryan was about to step in to help his sister despite his already determined elective but Miho speaks again.

"I!" Stuttering since she suddenly became the loudest voice in the room.

"I'll sign up for Senshado!" She says much to her friends' surprise. Has she given in?

After the ordeal, they were sitting in the cafe, Bryan was away settling the bill for their snack when he went with them.

"Are you sure about this Miho?"

"I was happy, that my friends stood up for me. No one really cared about how I felt, my Mom and Sister are like 'We do Senshado since it's what our family do'.

"Don't take it to mind too much, if anything happens I'm here." Said Bryan.

The next day, after school they gathered in front of the field where the tank hangar is, although there isn't much only an old Pz IV inside, only a handful of girls are with them, their mumblings were silenced when again the Student Council appeared and announced their Senshado classes start today, but with only one tank that means they'll have to find the rest scattered around the ship because that is what the previous club members did before filing a disappeared property report before their club closed down for lack of funding.

Cut out of hangar zoom over the ship, cue ED.

 **I took way too long for this chapter, but damn I finished it. Alright everyone look forward to the next one, when I get to it (I am not a very good author)**


End file.
